Stone Cold
by Melissiaew
Summary: Titania had to watch her world crumble. Forced to fight her two best friends and feared for the day that she was going to have to kill the man she loved. She given a second chance when the curse placed on her at the end of the First Holy War is finally broken. She no longer has to chose between her duties as Queen and her heart. But will she chose to forgive the one who cursed her
1. Chapter 1

She sighed, another boring mission. She was stuck guarding Gloxinia on a trip to the Demon realm and she was bored. As the Fairy King he didn't really need a guard, she was there more as a show of power. She really hated having to showboat like that, but with the current state of the world it was a necessary evil.

She was sitting outside in a garden of sorts, at least she thought it was supposed to be a garden. Demons were weird, all the plants were dead or dying. Why they thought this was beautiful or peaceful she didn't know, but they seemed to, if the couples that dotted the landscape were anything to go by.

She reached out and touched one of the flowers and watched as it came back to life and bloomed. She smiled as more of its brothers and sister took to life as well. Before long she had brought back the whole flower bed as well as some of the neighboring ones.

She had only recently awakened her power and she loved to play with it. It was the same power as her king and best friend and Gloxinia was teaching her how to master it.

Disaster is what he had called it. So far all she had been able to do with it was heal and help things grow but she had seen what Gloxinia could do. He had killed a whole group of humans who had tried to attack the forest by worsening their wounds until they bled to death.

"Titania, it's time to go." she looked up when she heard her king's voice.

She could tell that he wasn't happy. She wouldn't have been surprised to find out that the meeting hadn't gone well.

Their two races had a very fragile truce right now and Gloxinia had been working to make a treaty between them. He liked the Demon princes and wished keep relations friendly and open but if things kept up like this she wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

The Demon King wanted the Fairies to join his war against the Goddess Clan and help defeat them. Fairies had no quarrel with the Goddesses and had no wish to start one but these talks hadn't gone unnoticed and Titania wouldn't be surprised if the Goddesses sent an ambassador to them as well. Hoping to court them to their side of the war.

There was only one other race that hadn't chosen a side as of yet and that was the Giants. That's not to say that they hadn't fought in a few of battles, but that was simply because they lived for the fight. So it wasn't surprising to see one or two giants on either side. The humans had sided with the Goddesses which hadn't come as any sort of surprise. Only the fairies had remained truly neutral in all this madness, and Gloxinia wanted to keep it that way.

Personally, Titania would have liked to help the Demon Clan. She knew that they weren't as bad as Goddess Clan tried to make them out to be. They took what didn't belong to them or attacked unprovoked. Never had they spun pretty words only to take them back when it didn't suit them anymore.

She thought that they were the only honest race out of the five that lived in their world. Not even the Fairies were as honest as them. Her own race was far to carefree and lazy. They would rather play in the forest than protect it. That was part of the reason that Gloxinia was working so hard for this Alliance. Gloxinia was willing to help the Demon Realm by sending any fairy that wished to help the plants grow again. If the Demons were willing to help us protect our borders.

Which Titania thought was stupid. They had warriors to do that. Granted there weren't many of them. True Warrior fae were born so very rarely. Only the oldest most powerful of trees and rivers could give birth to one such fae. That's not to say that most fae weren't powerful themselves they were but they didn't hold a candle to what Titania and Gloxinia could do with ease. Warriors were just born an unreal grace and natural talent for combat.

Titania made her way over to Gloxinia. She smiled and nodded to the two Demons behind him. She knew Meliodas from past trips here but didn't know the black haired youth at his side, but if she was to hazard a guess she would say that it was his brother from the resemblance.

"Ready to when you are, King," she said, walking to his side.

Zeldris eyes widen when he took in the state of the garden. One touch and Titania had brought back half the garden. She had managed to undo centuries of damage by a Goddess's curse. His father was wrong to throw away Gloxinia's offer. If one fairy could heal this much in such a short time what could hundreds do over years? Came as no surprise that they Fairy realm so lush and full of plant life.

Gloxinia looked behind her at the garden and shook his head. "I left you alone for an hour and you decide to play with your new power."

Titania blushed and looked away. She knew that he hadn't wanted her using Disaster until she had all parts of it under control.

As she opened her mouth to reply but Gloxinia raised his hand, "You could have hurt someone Ania, don't use Disaster until you can control the darker side of it as well."

Titania pouted but nodded, she had gone against Gloxinia's orders.

"Please don't be upset with me, Gloxinia. I just wanted to practice and I didn't think that I hurt anyone," Titania looked down at Gloxinia.

She was tall for a fairy, looking more like a human in terms of height and body type. Her long strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a hard edge to her golden eyes, one put there by years of fighting. She possessed the same other worldly grace that all her kind had, it was just more apparent in her movements. She tended to actually walked instead of flying or floating like most of her race, though she had butterfly like wings that looked like a Pipevine Swallowtail's.

He smiled at her, his eyes soften with love. He never could stay mad at her for long. He had been in love with her for years.

"Just don't do it again, Ania," he said before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the princes.

He honestly wasn't that mad at her. In the long run, she may well have helped their cause. By showing what one Fairy could do well playing it may change the Demon King's mind at least a little.

Titania turned and waved goodbye to the princes.

"It was nice to see you again, Meliodas, and I'm sorry I didn't get your name sir, but maybe we'll meet again."

Zeldris watched them leave before turning to look at his brother. He didn't like what he saw. Meliodas had a soft loving look on his face, one he normally reserved for his goddess alone. He didn't need to fall in love with another woman. But his brother wasn't one to listen to reason, and what will happen will and there wasn't anything Zeldris could do to stop it.

* * *

 **First off I do not own Seven Deadly Sins, I wish. I do own Titania, and her story.. I've been rewatching Seven Deadly Sins and this story came to me... Now some characters are going to be a little OOC in this fic. With Titania there some events are going to happen differently are not at all. I really hope you guys in enjoy and if not don't flame...**


	2. Chapter 2

Titania looked out across the forest and sighed. She didn't want to believe that it had come to war, but it had, and the Fairies had been dragged into it. Gloxinia had done everything within his power to try and keep them out if it, but the Goddess clan had forced his hand. The Demon King had ordered an attack when false information had reach him. He believed that the Fairies were going to side with the Goddesses and decide to attack them before they could attack him.

Which was ridiculous. Gloxinia was best friends with the crown prince Meliodas and would never hurt him. He hated the Goddesses and the Humans that served them. Humans routinely attacked the forest and any fairy that was unlucky enough to get caught alone by them.

So now the Humans and Goddesses attacked them on one side, hoping to force them to join them or to kill them, and the Demons burned the forest on the other. Sooner or later they were going to have to choose a side, and she had a feeling that it didn't matter which side of the war they were on, they were going to lose. She knew that their options were limited.

She hoped that this Stigma that Gloxinia had been talking about would help win the war. He was talking about bringing them to the forest to talk with them. If they spoke true, he would join with them and allow them to keep a base there.

She felt the Sacred Tree brush against her as if to comfort her. She gently patted the branch she sat on. The Sacred Tree was her mother of sorts, it was why Titania was as strong as she was. She had grown within one of the flowers of the Tree for years before finally being born. The Tree was her home and still feed her power when she came back to it.

She smiled as she laid back on the tree and closed her eyes. She hoped that Gloxinia returned soon, she didn't like him being gone so long. She had remained behind to guard the Fountain of Youth and the Sacred Tree.

She jumped up when she felt a strong murderous intent moving toward the forest. It seemed that they were going to have company. She smirked, it was time for her to roll out the welcome wagon. She stretched and cracked her neck and knuckles. This was going to be fun. She was pissed and she finally had someone to take it out on.

Jumped off the branch and spread her wings out and took flight. Her wings given the forest below her a sapphire glow as the sun passed threw them. She could hear some of the fairies call out to her as she flew past. She didn't have time to stop and talk to them. She needed to make it to the border before whatever was coming. She wouldn't let whatever it was breach the borders of the forest. Gloxinia had entrusted the safety of the forest to her and she wouldn't disappoint him.

"Hello there." she said softly as she stopped in front of a Goddess. "May I ask what your planning on doing here in the Fairy Forest? I do hope you're not planning on staying here long. You're not welcome here, and I'm here to tell you to leave. If you don't, I will be forced to take your life in punishment." She cocked her head to the side her hair spilling over her shoulder and smiled.

She may not like war and would rather spend her time sleeping in the branches of her mother, but that didn't mean she wouldn't kill anyone who threaten her realm.

The goddess just glared before shooting an ark attack at her.

"Carnwennan fourth form: Divine Shield." Titania whispered before the attacked her reached her daggers flew out and formed a shield between her and the goddess. The attacked bounced of her shield and flew back at her attacker.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you. I have no desire to kill you but I will if you continue to attack the forest. My Divine Shield reflects any attack and strengthens it ten-fold as long as I remain within the Fairy Realm. You can't win, so don't throw your life away on a fool's errand."

Titania stood tall, poised and ready to defend her people. That Goddess wasn't going to get past her. The goddess raised her hand to attack her again but never got the chance.

"Disaster: Heartbreaker."

Titania raised her hand used her power to stop the Goddess heart. With her power she split the poor creature's heart in two. Titania had come a long way since that trip to the Demon Realm a hundred years ago.

The goddess coughed up blood before falling to the forest floor.

"And now you will become food for the forest's continued growth," Titania said before waving her hand causing the forest to cover her body.

Titania turned back toward the forest. She felt a shift in the wind and barely move out of the way in time. The goddess hadn't been alone.

Titania growled, "Damn it!." under her breath. She hadn't even sensed anyone, she still couldn't sense anyone. Her eyes shifted back and forth looking for her enemy and finding none. This wasn't good. She wasn't good at sensing in the first place, so how was she supposed to fight someone she could see or sense.

"I don't know who or what you are but if you don't leave this is going to be your final resting place."

Titania called on the power of the forest and used the trees to attack the plain. She didn't smell blood nor did she any, she hadn't hit anything.

She cried out when she was slashed from behind. How did they manage to get up here with her? Was she fighting another goddess or maybe a demon? They were the only other races that could fly and hide their aura.

She whipped around and slashed out with her daggers, seconds after it had attacked her. She felt something solid and saw blood start to drip in front of her. She had hit something, and that was all she needed.

"Bleeding heart!" Titania called out.

The few small drops quickly became a small stream. It wasn't enough to kill it but it was enough to weaken and most importantly she could track it now. Her eyes narrowed on it as it darted away.

"No!" she screamed as it raced deeper into the forest.

She raced after it. How can she have let that thing into the forest. She needed to find it and kill it before it reached the Sacred Tree. If that thing hurt one left on her mother's branches she would rip it apart with her bare hands and laugh as she did it.

"Get your ass back here, you," she paused, "whatever the hell you are." okay that wasn't all that scary but she always thought actions were better than words anyway.

Of coarse as she thought that the thing made a sharp turn and caused her to crash into a tree, and naturally that was what Gloxinia and Stigma saw. Her face planting into a freaking tree, wonderful.

She raised a finger when Gloxinia opened his mouth with mocking smile on his face.

"Not a word. Not one word Gloxinia. I'm not having a very good day," Titania growled as she wiped blood off her face.

He opened his mouth again with that knowing smirk on his face again.

Her finger went up higher, "I said not a word. I swear by all that is good and holy, I will beat you with a stick if you say what I know you're going to say. I mean it you little brat," she growled.

"One, I'm older than you, and two I'm still your king so don't go taking that tone with me," Titania turned and looked at him.

She just face planted into a tree and something was heading toward the Sacred Tree and he wanted to look cool in front of his friends. She was going to beat him with a stick, a nice sharp pointy stick.

"And I'm the only child of the Sacred Tree, the one thing that makes all life possible in the Fairy Realm, and you don't see me shouting that from the treetops now do you? Now, I have never cared that you were my King, you're more like my big brother than my leader, and two, when you start acting like you're older than me, I'll start treating you like you're older than me. So how about you help kill me whatever the hell that thing is before it hurts someone or the Tree," Titania glared at him one more time before taking off.

She would apologize to him after they killed whatever it was. She stopped and looked back when she heard uncontrollable laughter from behind her. Meliodas was holding his stomach bent over from laughing so hard.

"I can't believe that I used to think you were so sweet and innocent. Hell, I use to tell my brother that we needed more demon women like you. But here you are threatening your king and covered in blood with the smell of battle on you. I can finally see the warrior that Gloxinia always swore that you were. Never believed him until now but I can see it now, sweet."

Titania just stared blankly at him. She wasn't sure if he had just complimented her or insulted her and as much as she would like to make him eat dirt she didn't have time for this. She was just going to have to add him to the beat with a stick list at she had going in her head.

"That doesn't even deserve a response but I'll give you this, you have been add to a small list that, to this point has only ever had Gloxinia on it. Congratulations, Meliodas."

With that she turned and flew after whatever she had been chasing before and it wasn't long before they could hear screams echoing through the forest.

Meliodas looked over at Gloxinia, "I like her, is she single?" Meliodas just barely dodged the punched that Gloxinia threw. He laughed, "Was it something that I said?" he asked as he danced away from Gloxinia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Titania!" she heard as soon as they walked through the fog that surround the Fairy Realm. Gloxinia slammed into her, knocking her back into Elizabeth and Meliodas.

"You have to come see this! You won't believe what we found on the Sacred Tree. It's amazing I can't believe this."

Titania laughed as she watch Gloxinia jumped up and down like a little kid. He was practically shivering with excitement.

"What's the big deal Glox? I wasn't gone that long." she asked between laughs.

Meliodas helped her back on to her feet and somehow managed to run his hand accidently across her breast. She turned and glared at Meliodas, trying her hardest not to blush. He smirked and put his hands behind his head.

When she turned back to Gloxinia he was glaring at Meliodas with his fists clenched, she rolled her eyes. She knew how Gloxinia felt, it wasn't like he didn't ask her out every chance he got, but she really wished that Meliodas would stop provoking him. It was hard for her to deal with. She wasn't fooling anyone, and most of Stigma knew that she was in love with Meliodas but she knew that his heart belonged to Elizabeth.

"Glox, focus what's wrong with the Sacred Tree?"

Gloxinia turned back to Titania with a big smile on his face, "You remember when you told that you were a little jealous of me and Meliodas because we had Gerheade and Zeldris."

Titania cocked her head to the side, she vaguely remember saying something like that when Meliodas and the other had gotten her drunk. It wasn't one of her prouder moments because she may or may not have told a certain blond that she loved him.

Before she could respond to him, he grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward the center of the forest were the Great Tree rose above the treetops. She smiled at his excitement he really was like a little kid when he was like this. Sometimes she wondered why she thought of him as an older brother when more often than not he acted like a younger one.

She could hear Meliodas and Elizabeth laughing behind her and realized that they had followed them. They had never bought any of the members of Stigma so deep into the forest before. This would be the first time any of them saw the Tree up close. She guessed to outsiders it wouldn't look like much, just huge tree. But it was the lifeblood of the forest and every fairy cherished it and respected those that had been chosen by it.

Titania had been the first Fairy to be born from the Tree, it had never grown another Fairy Flower. How she wished that it would. She would love to have a younger brother or sister. It was so very rare for a plant to only birth one Fairy, but she was a thousand years old and still the only child of the Sacred Tree. Dehlia believed that it was because the Tree thought of Gloxinia as it's child. After all it did give him power as the Fairy King.

Personally Titania thought that it simply didn't have the energy to spare. The Tree was the source of the barrier around the Fairy Realm and Gloxinia told her that she had been a bud on the Tree for over three hundred years. Gloxinia alway said that it was just like her to keep all of them waiting.

Titania was beginning to worry about all the smiles and giggles that they were getting from passing fairies. She wouldn't put past Gloxinia to try and pull some sort of prank on her. He hadn't been happy about her leaning with Stigma on this last trip. He was worried about her and it didn't matter that it was her job to keep him safe after all she was a warrior born.

They made it to the clearing that housed the Tree and shortly there after Titania was once again knocked off her feet by a flying Fairy.

"Congratulations, Titania I know you've want to be a big sister for as long as I've known you." Gerheade squealed into her ear.

Titania's eyes grow wide, "Big sister?" she whispered shocked. She been wanting a sibling since she had been born and had met Gloxinia and Gerheade.

She hugged Gerheade back and looked up at the Tree, her mother. She smiled and gently handed Gerheade to her brother before standing up and shaking out her wings. She took off toward the heart of the Tree, it was her home and where she had been born and where she was sure any of her siblings would be too.

She landed gently before the opening and used her powers to open the door. She walked deeper into the Tree past her rooms and the well that the Fountain of Youth bubbled up from. In the deepest part of the Tree was where the Fairy Flowers of the Sacred Tree grew. When she reached the hall she couldn't believe her eyes. Two flower buds were growing, the smaller one was a soft white color and she could make out the gold around the edges, the larger on was a pale blue with white edges.

She flew up to the flower buds and reached out to touch them, they started to glow when she touched them as if they were happy to see her.

She smiled softly, "Hello, Little ones, I'm your big sister Titania and I can't wait to finally met. I really hope that you don't keep me waiting to long." she hugged them gently.

She was sure that the blue one was going to be as big as she was before long it was growing so fast but the white one was still so very small. She had only been gone a few short months and they were already this big. Most Fairy flowers take years to grow, it was amazing to see that the Tree had not one but two flowers growing and they were so far along already.

She slowly lost her smile, they were at war, they were at war and everyday some demon or goddess was trying to destroy the forest. Everyday her new family was going to be in danger. They needed to end this war as quickly as possible. She didn't want her siblings to grow up fearing an attack.

"Titania, can we come up and meet them?" she heard Elizabeth call softly.

She looked down to see Elizabeth, Meliodas and Gloxinia looking up at her with soft smiles. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head before nodding. She was a bit sheepish, she had totally forgot that they were following her. She had forgotten the whole world when she had heard the words big sister. For as long as she would remember she had wanted a younger sibling. It was why she loved Glox and Gerheade so much they were like the family that the Tree had never been able to give her until now. She hoped that she would as good an older sister that Glox was a brother.

She felt a slight breeze when Elizabeth alighted next to her. She reached up and touched the blue flower and gasped before pulling her hand back. She had a few drops of blood welling up from a small cut on her hand.

"It cut me, does it have thorns?" she asked softly.

Gloxinia laughed softly, "All fairy flowers can defend themselves if they feel threatened. I'm not surprised that one of Titania's siblings attacked you. She sent me flying across the room when I touched her flower. I almost broke one of wings when I hit the wall." Gloxinia rubbed his shoulders and grimaced remembering the pain.

Titania snorted and crossed her arms. She glared at them. Meliodas had reached them at this point and took Elizabeth's hand and inspected it. He turned and glared at the flowers. Titania flew between Meliodas and her siblings, she wasn't going to let him hurt them.

"They didn't mean any harm, Meliodas.", she stopped, "Well they did mean harm. They didn't know she meant them no harm. She is unknown to them so they attacked on instinct."

Meliodas looked from the flowers to her and back again. He nodded and raised one finger, "Question, why didn't they attack you then?" he asked, well, more like growled.

Titania smiled, "That's easy, I have the same magical signature as my mother," moved her hand toward the Tree, "they can sense that and know that I'm related to them. I feel familiar to them and that makes me feel safe." she reached out and touched Elizabeth's hand, using disaster she sealed the wound closed, "Just give it some time and they'll warm up to you. The more time you spend here with me and with them the closer you'll be able to get to them."

Elizabeth pouted at that, "Will they light up like they did for you for me too?" she asked hopeful.

Her eyes shining as she looked at the flowers. She reached out again, but stopped just before making contact.

"I hope that they look like you, Titania." she smiled at her.

Meliodas ruffled Titania's hair before reaching out and patting the white flower. He didn't care that the flower had cut open his hand.

He actually laughed as he looked at the blood, "She's going to be feisty one. She's going to be as strong as you, I can see it now."

She smiled, leave it to Meliodas to be able to tell that one of them was a girl. She wasn't going to say anything about the gender of the fairies inside. He did seem to have a sixth sense about anything female or at least he did when it came to her and Elizabeth. He always seemed to know when one of them was upset. Which was something that never failed to amaze Titania, she wasn't one to show her emotions on her sleeve, but Meliodas always knew what she was thinking or feeling. It was weird not even Gerheade or Gloxinia could tell what she was feeling when she was wearing her mask.

She reached out and took his hand, she placed it on top of the blue flower, "Harlequin, I want you to meet Meliodas. He's one of my best friends and you're going to love him when you get here. I'm sure that you're going to be great friends someday.", she took his other hand and put it on the white flower, "Elaine, please don't hurt him again. He's my friend and I don't want you guys hurting him. I promise that he won't ever hurt you and I'm sure that he would protect you two with his life, just I will." she whispered to them.

Meliodas smiled, and pulled Titania into a hug. "I'm happy for you Titania. I can't wait to tell Zeldris that you're going to have a little sister. He's going to be so excited."

Titania smiled and hugged Meliodas and kissed his cheek. "I'm not sure that Zeldris is going to care, but do feel free to tell him." she shook her head.

Titania had long since accepted that he was in love with Elizabeth and that nothing that she said or did would change that but she did love him and he knew that thanks to a drunken confession.

"Zeldris sees you as a younger sister and I know that he's going to be happy for you." Meliodas hugged her back.

She felt arms wrap around her, "We're all very happy for you, Ania. I hope that those to grow up to be strong and health just like you." Elizabeth said softly.

She smiled and patted Elizabeth's hands. She was excited and looking forward to the future, but she was also so very sacred. She worried about what would happen if they couldn't stop the war. If the Goddess clan won they would seal her friends but if the Demon clan won they would burn the forest. She had to stop it, make both sides see that winning wasn't worth it. She just hoped that Stigma could do just that.

She looked around at the people surrounding her. She wasn't happy about how they had all meet but she couldn't be happier to have them in her life. Gloxinia, Gerheade and Titania had met Meliodas when he was attacked just outside the fairy forest. They had killed and chased away the humans who had attacked him and brought him home to help him, with Glox bitching about it every step of the way. Meliodas had introduced them to Elizabeth when Stigma was formed. That was where they had met Drole, he was the leader of the giants and he was larger than life even by giant standarders. He wasn't able to come into the forest with damaging it and so he chose to stay outside of it. It was sad that they couldn't share their home with him. She would have loved to show him the beauty of the forest.

The war had brought them all together. She was happy about that and only that. She was happy to have them in life and that was the only thing she was happy about. She just wished that she could be with her friends all the time and most importantly that she didn't have to fight them.


	4. Chapter 4

Titania closed her eyes and tried her best not to cry. The one person in her life that she was sure would never leave her was gone. He hadn't just left, he had betrayed them all. He had turned his back on them and joined with the Demon Clan.

Not that she could really blame him. She had been there when it happen, had tried so very hard to keep them all safe. She would have the scars to prove it when her wounds healed. Mostly because she refused to let Elizabeth heal them. She wanted the reminder of her failure. If she had been stronger they wouldn't have lost so many fairies and Gerheade wouldn't have lost so much.

She didn't blame Gloxinia but if he had just took the time he would have realized that Gerheade was still alive, barely but she was alive. Not that, that would have stopped him. He still would have demanded justice for what had happened, and she would have made damn she that he got it. She was his guard and his right hand for damned reason. Titania was the best of the best and she had taken more than her fair share of lives the night of the attack. She didn't stop until Meliodas had forced her too. She had been covered in blood a good chunk of it her's. She probably would have continued until she dropped if he hadn't stopped her.

She punched a tree, blowing a hole in it. A commandant, Gloxinia was a commandant now. He had chosen revenge over his people, and she had to pick up the pieces he had left behind. She had the Goddess Clan riding her hard about killing Gloxinia. How was she supposed to kill her best friend and big brother.

She wanted to kill them all, to wipe the Goddess Clan and Human Race off the map. The Humans in Stigma had attacked them the moment that Meliodas and Gloxinia had left the forest. She had sent as many fairies as could spare to find and bring them back. Now she was in charge until the Tree chose another King or Queen, but it was going to be a while before the Tree would choose. He may have betrayed the Fairies, but the Tree didn't understand that.

She sighed and looked toward her home and Mother. She could only put off the Goddess Clan for so long. The Supreme Bitch was pushing for the fairies to join the war in force now. Titania had told her that she didn't have the authority to go to war only the Fairy King or Queen did, which she was not. She was only acting ruler until the Tree chose someone, and only because she had been Gloxinia's right hand.

She pulled her fist back to attack another tree when someone stopped her. She turned to see Meliodas standing beside her.

He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry Titania. It's going to be okay, I'm here and I promise that I'm not going anywhere."

Titania broke down at that. She bowed her head and let the floodgates open. She let her legs buckle knowing that Meliodas wouldn't let her fall. He knelt down with her and held her as she cried. She had lost friends and family when the Humans had betrayed them and now she was going to have to met her best friend on the battlefield. She may even have to fight the man she loved, a man that she had known for over a hundred years.

Meliodas pushed her hair out of her face and tilted her head up, "We're going to get through it."

He kissed her gently and pulled her back into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, "I don't know how I'm going to do this. How am I going to fight him Meliodas? He's going to be our enemy and I'm going to have to fight him to protect the forest and the next King or Queen. He's my best friend." she whispered against his lips.

Meliodas pushed her hair off her forehead and kissed her there. He pulled her down into his chest and rubbed her back. He didn't say anything else, just held her and rocked her.

She felt safe enough to break down with him. With him she didn't have to strong. She didn't have to be the face of Sacred Tree with him, she was just Titania, not Lady Titania.

They stayed like that for hours before Elizabeth found them. She knelt down next to Titania and hugged her. She knew about Meliodas' feelings, after all neither Demons or Faires understood the concept of marriage. She couldn't say that she was surprised Titania was a hard person not to love, and her friend needed her.

"We're going to be here every step of the way, and I promise that I won't Gloxinia hurt you or the forest in his quest for revenge."

Titania smiled and hugged her back. She wouldn't let her feelings for Gloxinia keep her from doing her job. Her family was her first priority and always would be. Gloxinia maybe like family but he wasn't Her Harlequin or Elaine. She would do everything in her power to keep those two safe, even if it met killing her best friend.

Titania coughed up blood and glared up at the Supreme Bitch. She knew that it would come to this. They had been coming to verbal blows since the Sacred Tree had chosen her to be the new Queen.

She didn't like to listen to Gloxinia when he had been her King and some giant bimbo with an inferiority complex wasn't going to boss her around. She was a freaking Queen and was on an equal level with that bimbo, and in a few years would probably equal her in power.

Granted she wasn't there now, which explained the coughing of blood. She freaking hated that woman. How this bitch gave birth to sweet, loving Elizabeth she would never understood.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Fairy. I want him dead and he still breathes. Kill him or watch your forest burn, those are your only two options. I don't care how you feel about this. I want that male away from daughter and his death will permanently keep him from her. You're lucky I haven't torched your little forest for the insult that your last King gave me."

Titania bit her lip and clenched her fists. She didn't want to risk offending her, but all that was holy she wanted to stick Carnwennan where the sun doesn't shine, over and over again.

"I am the Fairy Queen, if nothing else, Supreme Deity, you will treat me with the respect that title deserves. I may not yet have all the power that position gives me, but I will." she spoke softly but with force.

The Supreme Deity snorted, "Only if you live long enough, Little Fairy, and if you keep defying me, you won't live past today."

Titania's eyes narrowed, she didn't like to be threaten, and that bitch wasn't just threatening her but all that she cared about too.

She gritted her teeth, and bit her tongue. She needed to be a diplomat right now, not a soldier. She looked down and breathed out, she needed to keep her temper in check. Something that she had never been good at. She was a warrior, born and raised, one that had never taken crap from anyone and it killed her that she had to now. She closed her eyes and pictured Harlequin, he was waiting for her back home.

She could see his smiling face as he waved goodbye from Gerheade's arms. Him telling her that she had better come home because she promised to never leave him. Dahlia smiling and telling him that she would make sure that his big sister would make it back safe and sound.

"Meliodas isn't a threat. He is fighting against his own people to bring an end to this war. Killing him wouldn't help our cause, if anything it's going hurt us greatly. And I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not strong enough to kill him. He taught me almost everything I know and you expect me to fight him and win." she shook her head.

The Supreme Deity glared down at her before speaking, "I'm not a fool, fairy. I know that the demon Meliodas is in love with you, as well as my daughter. He won't fight to win against you, nor will the former Fairy King Gloxinia. So I ask again why are they still alive?"

Titania rolled her eyes, she couldn't help herself, "I already told you why. I won't fight my King. I don't have a death wish, goddess," she growled, "I'm fighting in your war, when Gloxinia swore to be neutral. I'm doing my best to win it for you. My people are alongside the very beings that killed so many of their friends and family, and now you want me to tell them that we have to fight and kill their old king and a friend to the forest. Please, Goddess, I will continue to fight for you and I will die to protect my people and the Fairy Realm, but I won't kill my friends."

She glared down at Titania. "I don't care about your feelings, Little Fairy. I want Meliodas dead and my daughter back home where she belongs. I won't force you to kill the traitor fairy but I still want the demon dead, or your forest will burn."

Titania didn't bother to respond, she just turned and left. She knew that it could cost her the rest of her ribs but she didn't care. She walked away with her shoulders back and head held high. She wasn't going to let the Supreme Bitch know that she had hurt her with that last attack. For once she was happy that she was so small, it made it hard for giant ass bimbos to see her bleed.

Dahlia looked up from were she was leaning against a wall. She was smiled when she first saw Titania, that was until she noticed the blood on her lip. Her eyes narrowed and she reached up and wiped the blood off her lips.

"I'm going to kill her someday. I swear, I won't rest until that woman chokes on her blood with my blade buried in her stomach."

Titania smiled, "Have I ever told you that I love how bloodthirsty you are?" she said.

Dahlia smiled and hugged Titania, "Don't let her hurt you again. I love you and I don't like to see you hurt."

"I guess that's why you became my bodyguard. I know it can't be easy, I tend to run into danger without thinking about my own safety," Titania said.

Dahlia snorted, "That was putting it mildly. Gloxinia never gave you this much trouble. Your job was a breeze compared to what I have to deal with ,my dear. You just don't understand your value."

She looked away from Dahlia. She didn't want to admit it but it was true. She loved her boys and it killed her to have to think about hurting them. She understood why Gloxinia made his choice, but that didn't mean that she was okay with it. He had chosen revenge over his people, over Gerheade's wishes. She could still hear Gerheade crying. She blamed herself for what Gloxinia was doing. She wanted her brother back, and instead she lived in fear of the day he was breaking down their door. As the fires of war burned hotter, they all knew that before long they would be burning at the forest's edge.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Dahlia what the Supreme Deity wanted. She knew that Dahlia would take it upon herself to take Gloxinia and Meliodas's lives, and Dahlia would either take them or die trying. Dahlia hated Gloxinia for betraying fairykind and she didn't approve of Meliodas as a love interest.

* * *

She looked across the fires of the battlefield as she wiped the demon blood from her brow. As the Fairy Queen, she had a price on her head thanks to Demon King. He wanted her head something bad, thanks to her relationship to Meliodas and Gloxinia. It didn't help that he thought that he was going to have the Fairy Clan under his control with Gloxinia's switch, only to find that the Sacred Tree had chosen another ruler.

She heard another scream cut short. She stretched out her wings and took flight, leaving the battlefield behind. Titania scanned the horizon until she spotted the beings she was looking for. She touched down beside Elizabeth and what remained of Stigma, which wasn't much between the humans that had betrayed them, Titania, Gloxinia, and Meliodas.

"Gloxinia and Drole are here," Titania said.

She could see Drole from where she was, of course she would have seen him no matter where she was. She could just make Gloxinia flying around his head. She knew that a fight was imminent and there was nothing she could do about it. Titania blinked the tears that were forming from her eyes. She was prepared for what was to come, there was no running or hiding from it. She couldn't avoid this fight anymore and it was going to come to head.

"Elizabeth." she said softly. She turned toward the girl, "Promise me that you will make sure that the forest is safe. I may be able to beat Gloxinia in terms of physical strength, but he has me beat in magical power and speed. I'm not sure I'm going to make it back from this one. Make sure that Quin knows that I tried to get back to him."

She thought of Quin's smile and his infectious laugh, of how his eyes would light up when he learned something new. She couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Tell him that I love him too, and please watch over him. And make sure that Elaine knows about me and that I couldn't wait to meet her."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and squared her shoulders. She gave her a grim smile before taking off. She had given Dahlia instructions on what to do if she didn't survive. Dahlia was to do as the Supreme Bitch said until it was time to seal the Demon Clan, if and when they got to that point she was to call every fairy back to the Fairy Forest. No fairy was to give a single drop of magical power to that freaking seal. Dahlia agreed with a smirk, she hated the Goddess Clan as much as Titania did.

She pulled Carnwennan off her belt. She had a battle to fight and she would do everything in her power to win.

"Spirit daggers Carnwennan third form: Sacred Bow" Titania called when she came to stop.

She was about a mile or so away from her target.

She took aim and released an arrow of light, "Sacred Bow: Scatter Shot" she called.

Her one arrow of light multiplied into a few hundred arrows that slammed into her target and surrounding area. She didn't want to kill her friends, but she would for her brother. She would do anything to keep him safe.

She wasn't surprised to see that Drole and Gloxinia were unhurt when the dust cleared. Gloxinia must have used his shield to stop the arrows from landing. She smirked when she saw that he had only kept him and Drole safe, the demons around them were dead or dying. He may have joined them but some small part of him still belonged to the forest and the fairy realm, because she knew that his shield was strong enough and big enough to have saved them as well.

She readied herself for Gloxinia's counterattack. She never thought that Drole would be the one attacking. She was grazed by a spike that shot from the ground.

"Damn it," she growled as she held her side.

She needed to remember to look down when she was fighting. Just like people didn't look up in fight, she never looked down. She really needed to work on that. But she had was proud that Drole and Gloxinia had used it against her. She knew now that they would be taking this as seriously as she was.

She looked back toward the boys and allowed a grim smile to pass across her face. She didn't have time to be proud she had a job to do, and unfortunately for her friends, she had always been damn good at it.

Titania ripped off a part of her sleeve and wrapped around her chest to bind her wound. She waited for them to come to her. It gave her time to heal her wounds and to think up a battle plan. She wasn't stupid, she knew her boys and what they could do. She needed to be ready for this and she had hoped that the boys wouldn't be together but she knew in the back of her head that they would be.

She changed Carnwennan back into its dagger form and made a small cut on her hand and squeezed a few drops of blood out. She watched as her blood dropped to the ground, and smiled.

She had two abilities: Disaster, which the whole world knew about, and the second, which was something that she kept to herself. She called it Divine Blood. She had discovered it by accident when she was training with Drole and Meliodas. Drole had knocked her into Meliodas' blade, and had Elizabeth, not been there she would have bled out, but from the blood came a small seed which had the same energy as the Sacred Tree.

A few small drops couldn't produce another Tree but it could call some of the Sacred Tree's roots and branches to her, nothing in this world is more dangerous than a pissed off mother, and that's just what Drole and Gloxinia were about to run right into.

She quickly but some space between her and her little trap. She figured that it wouldn't stop Gloxinia, and it probably wouldn't keep Drole trapped for long, but it would give her time and that's all she needed.

She smiled as she heard Drole grunt, she didn't need to look back to know that he was entangled in roots.

"Damn it, Ania, What is this?" She heard Drole grunt.

She turned back and laughed, "I didn't think you were that blind, Drole, or has becoming a demon affected your brain?," she tilted her head to the side, "I mean it would explain a lot. Meliodas and Zeldris are definitely more brawn than brain."

She may have been smiling and joking with them but her eyes were as cold and hard as ice. This battle wasn't going to end well for any of them, that much she was sure of. If she won she would be losing them, and if they won, well she would make the winning painful, they weren't going to walk away without some scars.

Gloxinia had a sad smile on his face. He may have seen that look on her face before, but never directed at him or Drole. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to face her in battle but also knew that he wouldn't let another commandment touch her.

"I heard that you were made the new King of the fairies.", he pointed toward the silver circlet that rested on her brow, "Should I say congratulations for stealing my job and forest from me?"

Titania lost her smile and look of pure hatred replaced it. She was beyond pissed. He had betrayed them and he dared to say that she had stolen her title from him.

"Stole? I can't steal what you threw away!" she screamed at him as she cut her hand through the air, "You lost the right to call yourself our king when you turned your back on the forest. You chose your revenge over your people. Gerheade never wanted this!" Titania waved her hand around the burning plain.

They were only a few miles away from the barrier of the fairy realm, the Supreme Bitch's way of reminding Titania that she held her people's lives in her giant hands.

Titania cried out as a plant pierced her stomach. Gloxinia was only trying to keep her distracted to get a hit in and it worked. Titania's biggest weakness had always been her temper. She had never been very good at controlling it, and Gloxinia and Drole knew that and used it against her.

She spit out blood and smirked, leave it to Glox to stab her in the back, literally. She couldn't say that she was surprised. Gloxinia wasn't the sweet, jokester that she loved anymore, he was cruel and twisted now.

Well, two could play at that game and it wasn't like she believed in knightly behavior anyway. With a flick of her fingers she called some branches from her trap to attack Gloxinia. He managed to dodge most of them but one did hit his right wing taking a chunk out of the bottom of it.

Gloxinia grated his teeth and growled, "And you think she would be okay with you fighting on the same side the humans that killed her?"

Titania rolled her eyes, leave it to Gloxinia to get over emotional. Gerheade wasn't dead but she wouldn't be the same again that much was true.

"Please, Gloxinia, between the two of us and Meliodas not one of those humans survived that attack. I personally hunted down most that escaped. I loved her just as much as you. She was my sister too, Gloxinia."

Gloxinia's eyes harden, "Is that suppose to make me feel better? So they're dead, it's not going to bring my sister back to me now is it?" he asked.

Titania rolled her eyes again, "No, the Gerheade that we knew and loved won't be coming back but you can still have what's left. She'll always be there waiting for us to come home Glox. She's waiting for us now, just come back home Gloxinia. I want you to come home. Help me be the ruler that you were, show me how to lead. I never wanted this crown or the responsibility that comes with it. I've always wanted to sit back and watch the forest grow with you and our friends by my side. This isn't what I saw our future being." she whispered.

She thought about all the moments that she had with those two in the last hundred years. The laughs the shared around the campfire. The silly songs that Titania and Gerheade would sing as they picked herbs and berries. The look on Gloxinia's face when Titania fall into his lap when she lost her balance dancing. Meliodas and Drole had teased Gloxinia mercilessly for weeks about being a cradle robber after that. Gloxinia had been the first to congratulate her when Harlequin was born. He had shown her how to hold him and how to feed him.

Drole had taught her how to dance and loved to listen to her sing her silly songs. She could sit on his shoulder for hours just talking or sometimes just listening to the wind. She could still remember when he was first teaching her how to dance and she fell into Gloxinia's lap, his laugh shook the whole forest. Drole was the one who taught her how to throw a punch. He was the reason that she was such a great warrior now. She had been good before but he made her better. She thought that she had made him a little kinder.

She smiled when she thought back to those days. Funny to think that at the beginning of the war the future look so much brighter than now when it was almost over. They had backed the Demon Clan into a corner and soon she would never have to see another member of the human race or the goddess clan again. That thought alone should have been enough to make her happy but she had never felt worse.

"You really should pay more attention, Ania," she heard a voice whisper before she felt intense pain in her back.

She had been fighting freaking illusion this time and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

"Don't call me Ania, Gloxinia, you've lost the right," she growled. If he wanted to play that game she would play.

She smiled with grim satisfaction when she felt the impact against her back and heard his soft grunt. She knew that she wasn't going to win this, not with them working together. The boys were the ones that taught her everything that she knew but that didn't mean that they taught her everything they knew.

"I'm not going to let you go," he paused and said, "Ania," in a sing-song voice that he knew that she hated. "You're not going to win this. You wouldn't have had a chance even if we weren't together, we're both stronger than you."

Titania struggled against Gloxinia's hold. She didn't care if she couldn't win, she wasn't go to stop trying. She had people waiting for her back home and she was going to do her best to make it back to them.

She couldn't see the look that Drole and Gloxinia shared. They still cared about her, no matter what happened she was going to be Drole's Fairy Girl and Gloxinia's first love. They had already decide what to do if and when they met her on the battlefield.

"Please, forgive me for this Ania," He kissed her. It would be the first and last kiss they would share.

Titania gasped for breath as her body started to turn to stone. Tears fell from her eyes as thought of Quin waiting for her. She had promised to come home and she wasn't going to be able to keep it.

"Glox." she whispered, "I need you to promise that you will keep the forest safe. That's all I want, please," she turned to look at him and reached up to cup his cheek, "keep Harlequi.."

Gloxinia lost it when he felt the last her last breath on his face. He cradled her body, to his chest. It was growing colder every second. He watched as the tears on her cheeks dried. He stroked her cheek and let his tears fall.

"Gloxinia, you need to give her back to them. She would want to be at rest in the forest," he looked up at Drole.

Drole knew the look in his friend's eyes. So he made a quick decision one that he hoped he wouldn't regret. He moved before Gloxinia could react and stole her from him. He may have been ready to turn her to stone but he wasn't okay with her being a trophy on Gloxinia's wall.

A few hours later, Drole came to a stop by a growing pile of demon bodies. He knew Meliodas power signature anywhere.

"Meliodas," he called out sofly, well softly for him at least.

He braced himself incase of an attack.

"Drole, can I help you?" Meliodas asked with a big goofy grin on his face, until he saw what Drole was holding in one of his hands.

"What did you do?" A dark cloud of demonic energy began to swirl around him.

Drole didn't say anything just sat Titania down in front of him. He touched her face with one of his fingers gently.

"I brought her to someone who loves her. She may not have believed that of you, but I know that you're not playing her. You love her just as much if not more than Gloxinia does. You would never have sealed her in stone. You wouldn't have forced her to watch the world go by without her in it. Take her home, where she belongs," he said before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Meliodas used to visit the forest regularly but, over time, he came less and less. Harlequin was sure it was because it hurt to see Dahlia wearing the crown and holding the title that his friends once did.

He never took in the fact that Meliodas didn't like to see his love frozen. So close that he could touch her, but at the same time out of reach. He could still feel her life force pulsing beneath the stone but he didn't know how to draw it back to the surface.

So, every year, on the day that he brought her back to the forest, he returned without fail. He would just sit and talk to her for hours. Telling her what had been happening in the outside world and how the war had ended. What had happen to their friends and family.

He made sure the Forest was safe from outside threats to the best of his abilities. He tried his best to be the big brother that he knew Titania would have wanted him to be and the one that he knew she wished that she could be.

He was there when Elaine was born a thousand years after the Holy War ended. He taught Harlequin how to take care of her. He told her storied about Titania and Gloxinia. He made sure that his old friend was remember as a hero and not the traitor that Dahlia had wanted him to be known as. That wasn't what Titania would have wanted.

Then one year he didn't come, or the year after that. Slowly the fairies of the forest forget about their Demon Protector. They learned stories about the great Titania, the only fairy Queen. Dahlia had refused the title, instead going by King as every fairy ruler would after her.

Titania was a legend, she took up the mantle when the First Fairy King fell to the Demon Lord and she had kept the borders safe until she was turned to stone. Even the curse itself was forgotten with time. She became the Sacred Tree's silent but ever watchful guardian. Some even said that she cried the day that the forest burned to the ground and her beloved sister died. When, years before, Harlequin went missing and fairies fell to human hands.

One fairy never forgot that her Queen was still alive. Gerheade waited for the day that Meliodas would keep his promise and free her. She knew that Titania was still alive in the stone and that she was waiting for him.

She feared her wrath when she was finally free. Fairykind had fallen so very far from what Titania would remember. Where before they flew in the sky all over Britannia, now they hid within their forest and behind their King. They had lost so much during the war, and when the fairy forest burned, they lost what was left of their spirit and proud.

Gerheade prayed for the day that Harlequin returned to the forest and disposed of the imposter King. She hoped that he did it before the Tree broke Titania's curse. It was growing weaker every year. For the first time since the demon attacked them sixteen years ago, she hoped that one would show up. She prayed that Meliodas was still alive and hadn't forgotten about her.

She smile as she felt the Sacred Tree move, Harlequin must be coming home. The Tree only acted like that when its children came back. It had taken Gerheade years to learn how to sense her like that.

Titania had spent years teaching her how to do that. It hadn't been easy for her. Titania had alway been able to feel the Tree's moods, she didn't need to learn. Her sister Elaine had shared her gift. Harlequin was the only of the trio who couldn't feel her the way his sisters could.

She made her way to the gateway into the realm and waited at the edge of the Fairy Forest. She bowed as Harlequin came into view.

"Welcome home, My King. we've missed you," she straightened up and smiled, "I see that you have brought guests with you. Your sisters will be happy for the company."

Harlequin gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, Gerheade. These are my friends, Dianie, Ban, Gowther, and Meliodas," he pointed out each as he said their names, "Also I'm expecting two more people, Merlin and Escanor. They won't be here until later tonight."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that they were all Holy Knights. He knew how Gerheade and Dahlia had felt about the Humans. He liked to forget that Gerheade had once been a warrior, one of the best the fairies had before her injuries. That's not to say that she couldn't still put up fight, but she wasn't as good as she used to be.

Gerheade's head snapped up when she heard the last name. All she could do was stare. She had seen or heard from Meliodas since before Harlequin had gone missing five hundred years ago. But there he stood look the same as he had three thousand years ago. He hadn't age a day in all that time.

"Meliodas.." she whispered.

He nodded at her and started talking about the celebration that was going to happen tonight. It was the reason they had made the trip to the Fairy Realm. King hadn't been able to make the trip the last few years because of Holy Knight business.

The Sins helped set everything up this year. They felt bad that King hadn't been able to come the last few years. So Meliodas supplied the drink, and Ban helped cook and Diane made tables. Gowther helped the fairies create flower wreaths and crowns.

Gerheade opened the way into the Sacred Tree so that the people could visit their loved ones. She smiled as the others followed after her. They would bring offers of flowers and food that the dead had loved in life.

Gerheade had already decorated Titania and Elaine. She had put sunflowers, moon roses, and lavender around Titania and around Elaine she had placed sunflowers, fig branches, and white roses.

She laughed as she watched Puroa placing a flower crown on Titania's head.

"Our queen needs a crown, Gerheade," He said with a smile before giving one to Elaine too.

She smiled as she fixed Titania's crown with a shake of her head. She smoothed out a petal and patted her head. It reminded her of back before the war. She use to play with Titania's hair, of coarse she had to sit on her first. Titania had been such a tom boy when she had been young. She'd grown out of it after her wings had come in, but she still had her moments.

"She looks nice, Gerheade. I know that she would have loved the flowers, and the figs are a nice touch for Elaine. I don't think anyone else would have thought about that," Meliodas said as he came to a stop by her.

Gerheade looked over at Elaine and smiled. She had tired to add a little bit of everyone she had cared about in life. Elaine had been such a gentle soul, well most of the time. That girl could be just as heartless as her sister if the situation demanded.

She had put sunflowers around the girls for Harlequin. Titania had lavender around her for Elaine and moon roses for Gloxinia. Elaine had the figs around her for Titania, she smelled like figs, and the white roses were for Ban. He liked to bring them to her during their short time together.

"Titania would have," she said with a sad smile.

Meliodas nodded before adding, "Elaine would still be here if Titania was here. She wouldn't have let a demon set foot here in the first place."

As much as Gerheade would have liked to disagree, she knew that he was right. Titania wouldn't have let a demon burn the forest. A lot of what had happened in the last eight hundred or so years wouldn't have happened if she was still able to lead.

Harlequin had a lot to learn when it came to being King. She blamed herself, she had spoiled the boy rotten growing up and it had made him lazy and entitled.

"Why did you stop coming, Meliodas?" she asked softly. Her Titania couldn't ask and she wouldn't even if she could, she was alway to proud for her own good.

He looked away. He wasn't proud of it but he hadn't been able to stomach seeing her like that. She had become such a big part of his world. She had stood tall against the darkness and it killed him to see her so vulnerable.

"I don't have a good excuse for what I did, Gerheade, but I couldn't stand to see her like this. I've had to watch and wait for the day that I could really see her and touch her again. I love her, Gerheade and it hurts to see her like this," he whispered as he touched her statue.

Gerheade smiled sadly, she understood, she really did. She had felt something similar when Gloxinia had left them.

"That doesn't mean you stop coming. I believe wholeheartedly that she can still hear and feel us, Meliodas. She knew that you were gone and it had to hurt her."

Meliodas closed his eyes and grimaced, "Do you think that she'll forgive me for leaving and not coming back?"

"I can't speak for her, Meliodas. Titania could hold a grudge like no one else, but she also knew how to forgive. I'm sure that she's going to be pissed but she loves you and she will forgive you."

Meliodas smiled and looked up at Titania with sad eyes, "Do you remember when she dyed Gloxinia's hair orange because he laughed when she fell during training?"

Gerheade laughed and nodded, "His hair was orange for two months after that. Drole kept calling him sunshine," she said

Meliodas laughed, "I had forgotten about that. Gloxinia was pissy about that for months afterward. He wouldn't talk to her for a week.", Gerheade smiled, "Titania said that it was the best week of her life," they looked at each other and laughed.

He wiped a tear from his eye, "You know, I can feel her stronger now," He rested his hand on the statue, "Maybe.." he trailed off with a thoughtful look.

He turned toward the doorway when he heard the Sins coming. He smiled when saw Harlequin float in. Why that boy felt the need to look like an old man he would never understand, but he was happy to him back in the forest where he belonged. When he had found out that Quin had been charged with a crime and branded a Sin, he had done everything in his power to watch over him.

Ban made a beeline for Elaine and placed bundle of roses at her feet. Diane, Gowther, Merlin and Escanor followed in behind them.

"Which one of them is your sister?" Diane asked Harlequin.

Meliodas turned and said, "Sisters, he has two sisters," he nodded toward Ban, "Elaine, the girl with Ban, and.," he patted Titania's hip, "This is Titania. Elaine is the youngest and Titania is the big sister," he said before Quin could.

"How do you know all that Captain?" asked Gowther.

Meliodas just smiled and went back to talking with Gerheade. He kept a hand on Titania's statue the whole time. The other Sins watched him and whispered to each other. Diane was pouting about how close the captain was to the statue of Titania.

"She not really a statue," Harlequin said from her side.

He looked up at his sister sadly, "You see, during the Holy War, she was turned to stone by one of the demon's elite warriors, the Ten Commandments. So that statue is actually my sister. We've managed to keep her body safe last three thousand years to honor the sacr...," Gowther raised his hand, "King, your sis..", King turned toward him and glared at him before finishing, "the sacrifice that she made that day." he finished with a nodded.

He turned to look at this sister with a smile only to gape in horror. Meliodas was doing something to her statue and it was starting to crumble.

"Meliodas! I'm going to kill you!" King sent Chastiefol racing toward him.

"Meliodas?" they heard a soft female voice whisper, right before Chastiefol made contact.

The sound of metal on metal was heard as two long daggers stopped the spear from piercing Meliodas.

Harlequin's eyes grew huge as he took in the sight of his sister's sacred treasure posed and ready to attack. He hadn't seen her daggers move in over three thousand years.

"It's nice to feel you in my arms again, Ania. I really missed you. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to set you free," Meliodas whispered to the girl in his arms.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for giving Meliodas a new love interest, Don't get me wrong I love him with Elizabeth but I think it's refreshing to see him with someone else, but I'm bias.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the reviews, it's really made me very happy. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm really hoping to bust out this story pretty quickly... of coarse I've said that before, so lets hope I don't jinx myself XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Story is not going to follow the canon plotline**

* * *

He placed his head against hers and closed his eyes as he took in the scent of figs. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed that smell. After she had been cursed, he couldn't get enough of them. Every time he smelled or tasted them it was like having her back with him.

Meliodas refused to stray far from her side after she was freed. It was almost like he was worried that she would disappear if he looked away. Hell, the first day he had refused to let her out of his arms.

He had missed that just being near her. The only thing that could have made it better was if Elizabeth had been with them, but that was a fool's dream. She couldn't stand to watch Meliodas come back to what she thought was a lifeless statue. So, she chose to go back to being comrades in arms instead of lovers.

"Meliodas, I would like to get up sometime today," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and pulled her closer and buried his head in her chest, tightening his hold on her as he did so.

"Now why would you want to do that?" he asked, his voice muffled by her chest.

Titania smiled and rolled her eyes as she played with his hair. Gerheade had order her to remain in bed for awhile. To get back her strength is what she said. Of coarse, Gerheade been fessing over her since Meliodas had freed her.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you all day, I want to do things and see things. Meliodas I've been sealed away for three thousands. There are so many new things out there that I have no knowledge of and I don't have any responsibilities to hold me here now," she said as she raised her hand up to the sky.

They had spent the last month here. Quinn and his friends had already return back to their kingdom, but Meliodas had chosen to stay in the forest with her. She was happy that he had done so but he had a life out there and she was keeping him here.

She didn't want to stay here where she had to see her failure everyday. Her people had fallen so far from the warriors that they had been. Before they were respected and even feared for their powers. Now humans hunted them for sport, like animals. During her time only the strongest of humans dared to attack the Fairy Forest and even then they alway did so in groups.

She wanted to learn about this new human lead world. So far the only giant she had met was Diane and she wasn't anything like the giants from Titania's memories.

She sat up quickly, knocking Meliodas off her and turned to look at him, grabbing his shoulders as she realized something. All this time she had been so happy to be free that she hadn't thought about the past much. But no one had told her what had happened. She wasn't sure if they had won the war or if the demon clan had. It was possible they had lost when she thought back to when that demon had attacked them when Elaine had died.

"Did we win the war? What happen to everyone? I can remember seeing Dahlia off and on when I was sealed. But I even remember seeing Elizabeth once but it was so long ago and I'm not sure if it was real or a dream. She looked like a fairy, even had fairy wings.", Titania's eyes got a far away look to them before she shook her head, "But I can't remember the last time I felt a goddess's presence. Which, if you think about it, isn't a bad thing, but that's not the point," she was shaking him at this point.

Meliodas eyes were spinning and he was waving his arms around training to her to stop, "Ania, I'm getting sick and I can't think when you scramble my brain like that."

Titania stopped to glare at him before she started shaking him hard, "Please your brain was already scrambled. If anything I'm just knocking some sense back into it, you pervy demon brat!" she yelled as Meliodas took the opportunity to grope her in the confusion.

She pulled her arm back to punch when he tackled her, being careful of her wings before he started tickling her.

"Well, I'm not sure what you would consider winning but they sealed the demon clan. The goddess clan lost their physical forms sealing them because a certain clan disappeared right after the final battle. If I remember right the last sight I had of that clan was a certain brown haired fairy shooting Ludociel the bird as she was flying away. I believe that she was told to so by her predecessor Fairy Queen Titania, and so the Goddess Clan declared them traitors and they were to be killed on sight. Which didn't bother the fairies any because they were happy to stay in their forest. The Humans tried to wage war on them but it didn't end well for them. They had forgotten about how bloodthirsty and cruel your clan could be when push came to shove." He gave her a pervy look before adding, "Plus a devilishly handsome demon was living with them and acting as a protector for his lady love. We can also add in the Giant Clan, who were still allies of the fairies. Drole's wife didn't forget about us and still stood by us."

Titania looked up at him and touched his face. "I don't really think there was a way to truly win that god forsaken war. I didn't want to seal my friends away, and, on the same token, I couldn't stand by and watch my people die. So no matter what side won, I was still going to lose. But I'm glad that Dahlia did as I told her," she said with a soft smile.

She looked away from him back toward the forest, "What I don't understand is, if we were at war with the humans, how did the fairies fall so far? The only real fighter I've seen, besides my brother, is Gerheade and she's still pretty weak compared to what she once was."

Meliodas rolled to his side off of her. He knew that she was going to ask that. She told him that she could remember some things from her cursed state but most of it was hazy and hard to piece together. Only the really horrific things had managed to truly pierce through the haze. Dahlia's death to a large group of Holy Knights and a few rouge giants, and Elaine's death to a demon a few years ago.

"The Fairy King slowly became the only defense for the forest, because Dahlia didn't want to lose another fairy to war or humans. It was a great thought but she made her people weak in the process. They soon started taking her for granted and quit training. Before long she was the sole defender," he said softly.

"Sole?" she asked.

Meliodas looked away ashamed, "Dahlia wouldn't let me fight and I didn't try that hard to change her mind. I was spending more time trying to find a way to free you and I wasn't here much. I had just returned from one of those trips when I came upon her last battle. I wasn't in time to save her but I did take care of her killers," he told her.

Titania smiled and hugged him. She understood, she would have done the same thing if things had been reversed.

She stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from her clothes. She looked up at the sky before turning toward the Tree and Meliodas. She still wanted to learn more about what she had missed and it wasn't just the Fairy Realm that had changed over the years. She still had a desire to see the new world past her kingdoms borders.

"Meliodas, I want to go to Loines. I'm not caged by a crown anymore. I don't have a King that have to protect. Quinn has shown that he doesn't need my protection, and I'm," she paused and grimaced, "learning to be okay with it. I know that he's kinda of an adult now and he doesn't need his big sister telling him what to do and how to act."

Meliodas shook his head. Leave it to Titania to find a way to make Quinn still seem like a child. That boy had lost his child-like innocence when Meliodas had carried Titania home, but he was happy for the distraction. He wasn't ready to talk about his curse just yet.

It wasn't like he was ashamed or even really hated his curse but he knew that she would blame herself and he didn't want that. Hell, he actually liked his curse and was grateful for it. Without it he never would have lived long enough to see her again and he would thank his father a thousand times over for it. The only thing that had hurt about it was being forced to watch Elizabeth's curse.

Her mother was truly cruel to give her that. She was cursed to be born into a war torn nation. Knowing that she had the power to stop it but being unable to use any of it until all her loved ones drew their last breath, after which all her goddess abilities would be unlocked but it would be to late for her to help her family or her people. The Supreme Bitch had said since she hated war and death so much, each of her new lives would be filled with it.

Meliodas had tried his best to keep an eye on her over the years, but her curse would end up destroying the nation she was reborn into. It was part of the reason that he had stayed in Liones and Danafor, he knew what was coming.

Titania wasn't fooled for a minute. She knew that he dodged a big part of the question, and she was going to find out why he was still alive and untouched by time. Even living in the Fairy Realm wouldn't have stopped his aging completely. Asking wasn't going to make him tell her. He wouldn't say anything until he was ready. No amount of pestering and prying was going to change that. It was one thing she was sure hadn't changed about him. After all he had been that way for as long as she could remember.

She stretched out her wings before taking off and flew over the forest. It was the same yet so very different from the one she remembered. The trees were younger and much smaller than the towering elders from her time, but they were still familiar to her. The forest still didn't have many fairy flowers but Gerheade said that there seemed to be more born every day. Titania thought that it was wishful thinking on her part.

She landed on at the base of the Tree and gathered up Meliodas' few belongs, what few belongs she had burned in the fire. Not that she really had many to begin with. Just a few fancy dresses that Elizabeth had gotten her and some drawings of her friends from Stigma. She was going to miss the drawings the most, those couldn't be replaced.

Before she was finished packing she heard him walking down the path. She wanted to leave the forest and she wasn't talking no for an answer this time. She was going to leave with or without him.

Would it look better for her if she came with the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? Probably, but she was Quinn's big sister and the semi, kinda, sort of, Sister-in-law of Ban, so that would work for her.

"I guess I can't stop you, can I?" he asked as he shook his head sadly.

She turned and looked at him. It broke her heart to see him so sad and defeated.

"I understand-" she closed her eyes and looked away she couldn't lie to him, "No, I don't understand, not really. I'm a warrior, Meliodas, and you're treating me like I'm made of glass. I can't stay here," she waved her hand around, "This may be my home but it doesn't feel like it anymore. I'm not the Queen anymore and I'm not diplomat or a guard. The forest doesn't need me the way that it use too. I need to find my place in the world again. Please, understand?" she whispered softly

Meliodas walked over to her and hugged her from behind, and nodded his head against her back. He didn't want her to leave where he could keep her safe and secure but he understood. It was so easy for him to forget that she was a warrior. To him she had been vulnerable for so long that it was hard to remember the strong fighter that she had been. He was just going to have to learn how to deal with the fact that she didn't need him to protect her anymore.

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone for all the faves and follows. It makes my day when I open my email and see another one. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still alive. I've been really busy with work as of late. I've been lucky enough to have gotten a few promotions in a very short amount of time which has given me longer hours and more responsibilities that go with them. I'm hoping that once I'm use to the hours and work, I'll be able to get the muse to write again. As of now I'm usually so tried once I get home that I pass out.

I haven't been completely unproductive I do have bits of my different stories done. I have about half a chapter of Shadows of the Moon done. About the same with Golden Love and Gaara's Morning Glory. I also have the first chapter of a new story done. I'm waiting to post it until I have more chapters done so that I can post them together.

I hope you can all forgive me for the lack of updates. I'm sure that most of you are use to the sporadic updates but I feel that you deserve an explanation of the long silence.


End file.
